justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Will Survive
|artist = |year = 1978 |difficulty = Easy (All Modes) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (On-Stage) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |pc = Grey to Blue (Classic) Red/Blue/Red (On-Stage) |gc = Silver Gray to Cyan (Classic) Purple Beta Blue/Red/Blue (On-Stage) |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) Orange (On-Stage) |pictos = 95 (Classic) 94 (On Stage) 91 (Mashup) |perf = Classic Cain Kitsais On-Stage Yoni Jayl (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Mehdi Kerkouche (P3)}} "I Will Survive" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a zombie who switches between two forms. The first one is shown at the beginning as a grey-haired, pale-skinned dancer. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit, a red shirt, and black platform shoes. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded blue. Their hair becomes pink. If you look closely the dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. On-Stage The lead dancer is a female in a loose blue low-cut dress with a slit around her leg area. She closely resembles Gloria Gaynor. There are two backup male dancers: P1 wears black pants and a black shirt with a red vest over it and a blue beret. P3 'wears both black shirt and pants with red suspenders and a small blue top hat. Iwillsurviveosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwillsurviveosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwillsurviveosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The dance starts off in a dark graveyard with a full moon and a green atmosphere. There is also thick mist. Tombstones of various shapes and sizes with different inscriptions (with one reading ''I Will Survive) are also visible, as are twisted trees. After the dancer transforms, the graveyard is colored with lights and the tombstones light up. The darkness is cleared and the path lights up in a checkered pattern. At the very end of the dance, bats appear from the left side of the screen and chase the dancer away. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put both of your hands down at the screen. '''Gold Move 2: '''Shake both of your hands. Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Survive GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Iwillsurvivegm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game Iwillsurvivegm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game On-Stage There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the On Stage routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: P1 and P3 hit the floor with their right hand. P2 puts both hands out. IWillGM1.png|Both Gold Moves Iwillsurviveonstagegmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup, both of which are the same: '''Both Gold Moves: Put your right hand next to your face (as if you are holding a microphone). (A Little Less Conversation) ALittle1.png|Both Gold Moves (A Little Less Conversation) Iwillsurvivemashupgmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game (A Little Less Conversation) Mashup I Will Survive has a Mashup which can be unlocked for Mojocoins. Dancers * I Will Survive * ''Hot N Cold'' * [[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] * ''Move Your Feet * ''Le Freak'' * ''Wannabe'' * ''Superstition'' * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * [[Troublemaker|''Troublemaker]] * A Little Less Conversation GM1GM2 * Wannabe * Move Your Feet * Le Freak * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) * Firework * Wannabe * Superstition * Apache (Jump On It) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) * A Little Less Conversation * Firework * Apache (Jump On It) * I Will Survive Party Master Mode I Will Survive has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * I Will Survive * Voguing/Super Power/Drama Queen/Stretching * Pony Express/Hipster Gym/Wrestler's Skip/Smart Lolita * Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide * Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk * Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'Starships'/'Where Have You Been' * Sunrise/Rain Dance/Staggered Waves/Happy Girl * Sweet Caresses/Bollywood/Winner/Fitness Punch * Let Me Hear Ya/Christmas Seagull/Bouncer/For You * Pony Express/Hipster Gym/'Flashdance ... What A Feeling'/'Troublemaker' * Fitness/Cyber Poser/Dust/Crooked Slide * Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/Dreaming Girl/Circus Cancan * Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the Sun * Peace And Love/Precious/Push Me Pull Me/Wrestler's Walk * Russian Rumble/Wind Up Pony/Shake It!/Charleston * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'/'Follow The Leader' * I Will Survive * Egyptian Walk/Russian Plane/'Love Boat'/'Gentleman' * Cocktail/Punch It/Sheriff/Catch the sun * Wonder Girl/The Thinker/Duck Dance/Dust * I Will Survive Appearances in Mashups I Will Survive appears in the following Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (Funky) * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Balkan Blast Remix * Blame It on the Boogie * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Lights '(Pink Hair) ' * Moskau * RADICAL (Back in the Day) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) ' * ''Teacher '''(Costume Party) * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. Captions I Will Survive appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Alive And Fabulous * Both Directions * Death Groove * Disco Zombie * Keep it alive * Limb By Limb * Tired Zombie * Side Walk * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal * Zombie Music Dance Quests I Will Survive appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Trivia * This is the second song when the name of the song appears right before the routine starts. The first time it happened was in Cosmic Girl on ''Just Dance 2''; the same thing happened with Blame It On The Boogie, Just A Gigolo, and American Girl, which are also in Just Dance 2014. * This is the first Gloria Gaynor song in the series; it is followed by ''Never Can Say Goodbye'' in ''Just Dance 2015''. * In its Beta version, the name was incorrectly shown as "I will survive" (without capital letters). * The On-Stage Mode for this song was the most used to advertise the new feature. * In the selection menu for the classic routine, the dancer looks like it's doing a pose from Thriller. * The On-Stage Mode has a glitch: sometimes, P3 disappears from the dancer selection menu. * Unlike the other On-Stage routines that were released on Just Dance Unlimited, every light in this routine is on for the entire routine unlike its Just Dance 2014 version. * The Classic coach's glove glitches to pink when it gets close to his hair. ** The same glitch happens around the dancer's left eye. * In the Classic routine, the light from the lightning stays on for the whole routine in it's ''Just Dance Unlimited'' version. ** Also, once the moon turns into a disco ball, it stays like that for the rest of the routine. * Many fans think the male classic coach is female. Gallery Iwillsurvive cover generic.png|''I Will Survive'' Iwillsurviveosc cover generic.png|''I Will Survive'' (On-Stage) iwillsurviveosc.jpg|''I Will Survive'' (On-Stage) (Remake) SJOP41 03d072b0 14.png|''I Will Survive'' (Mashup) iwillsurviveopener.png|''I Will Survive'' on the menu iwillsurvivemenu.png|Routine selection menu Iwillsurvive cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach iwillsurvive_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover iwillsurviveosc_cover@2x.jpg|On-Stage's Just Dance Now cover Iwillsurviveinthemenu.gif|''I Will Survive'' on the menu (2016) 106ageb.png|Avatar on 106.png|Avatar on and later games 200106.png|Golden avatar 300106.png|Diamond avatar 583.png|On-Stage P2's avatar 200583.png|On-Stage P2's golden avatar 300583.png|On-Stage P2's diamond avatar Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.40.jpg|On-Stage gameplay Screenlg4 0.jpg|Classic beta gameplay (Note the background) Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.49.jpg|On-Stage beta gameplay (Lights in the background are different from the ones in final version) JD2014_Screenshot_I_WILL_SURVIVE.jpg|On-Stage beta gameplay (Again background lights) iwillsurvivebg1.png|Dark graveyard background I Will Survive BG.png|Alternate graveyard background iwillsurvivebg2.png|Disco graveyard background I_Will_Survive_(On_Stage).jpg 021015.jpg|Coach extraction Beta I Will Survive.jpg|Banner Reward1 (1).jpg BetaIWillSurviveHighScores.jpg|A screenshot of the beta version of the high scores for I Will Survive: notice it reads "Solo" (instead of "Classic"), the square is different, the title of the song lacks capital letters and one of the dancers is named Chipsy i will survive pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms IWillSurviveSprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) 11086968 1604018019811803 1342566425 n.jpg|On-Stage glitch Screenshot (10).png|Glove glitch. Screenshot (11).png|The glitch around the eye. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Videos Official Music Video I Will Survive Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive I Will Survive - Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Now - I Will Survive Just Dance 2016 - I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor - 100% Perfect FC 12 Just Dance 2017 - I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor 'Others' Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive On Stage Just Dance 2014 I Will Survive (Mashup) 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance Unlimited - I Will Survive On Stage I Will Survive (On-Stage) - Gloria Gaynor Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Gloria Gaynor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Shortened Songs